Painful Truth
by mai321lunatic
Summary: They say death is the scariest thing out there. They're wrong. Life hurts a lot more than death. Because death doesn't happen to you; it happens to everyone around you who wonder how they're going to go on living with you gone.
1. Chapter 1

_Harry Potter_ x _Percy Jackson and the Olympian_ Challenge

The title comes from the quote:

life asked death, "WHY DO PEOPLE LOVE ME BUT HATE YOU?" death responded, "BECAUSE YOU ARE A BEAUTIFUL LIFE AND I AM A PAINFUL TRUTH."

While training, Nico di Angelo accidently shadow travels to Little Whinging, Surrey (or anywhere, it just has to be in England) and meets Fem!Harry Potter. They become friends and Nico takes Fem!Harry with him to Labyrinth and away from her relatives. Fem!Harry becomes involves with the 2nd Titan War before going to Hogwarts (I want it Pre-Hogwarts just simply because).

* * *

I would prefer it if it was Fem!Harry but it isn't a requirement.

I want a Fem!Harry because I wanted to mix it up a bit and instead of saying that Harry is the son/daughter/legacy of a god(s), he (or she) would be a magical creature. Particularly a banshee (keeping up with the theme of Death) like Lydia Martin from _Teen Wolf_.

In Teen Wolf, banshees are spirits, omens of deaths. The experience and envisualize premonitions of possible, impending, but affirmative deaths from hearing supernatural transmissions on a plane of the universe only they can access. Banshees often have no control over their abilities.

* * *

Fem!Banshee!Harry's (recommended) abilities include:

Magic

This is a given. What is Harry Potter without magic? Fem!Harry simply wouldn't know about it yet since it's Pre-Hogwarts. You can have her suspect it, discover it from Hecate or something. I'm particularly fond of her simply learning umbrakinesis: the control over darkness and shadows for various uses such as solidifying it for attacks and to hide in. I wanted to see a Harry with more abilities to depend on in a fight than just magic (it'd be her trump card).

Hand to hand combat

Look above.

I don't really want to see Harry with a sword. Maybe throwing knives, a bow staff or a chain whip; something capitalizing on speed, precision and agility (youngest seeker in the history of Quidditch here!).

Scream

Banshees scream when they are experiencing a premonition of death. The scream also has the purpose of drowning out all other surrounding sounds so they can focus on what only they can hear. The scream is a choice; banshees feel the urge to scream but they can choose to scream or not. This is because the whispers tend to 'overcrowd' the network and Fem!Harry would want to scream to shut them up. As it is a piercing scream, it can also be used as a weapon.

Death Harbringer

Banshees cannot only predict death, they can identify where death had occurred and sense a person's death by 'feeling' them pass away. They also go into fugue states where they are unaware of what is happening and travel to places of death.

Possession

This is one of their weaknesses. Banshees are very vulnerable to possession, probably due to their weakened defences that allow them to connect to the supernatural network.

Whispers

A banshee's power largely manifests as the ability to hear, particularly whispers or noises in their head that only they can receive and translate. Banshees are attuned to a level of the universe nothing else is and this network broadcasts supernatural messages surrounding death. Banshees are also able to connect to this network and issue whispers of their own to broadcast their own 'messages' or communicate with other banshees. This network can be access from inexplicable sources; plucking piano strings, listening to an inactive phone or through a record player.

In Teen Wolf, what they hear are whispers of their own kind. This eventually means that you'd have to eventually bring in another banshee. Since I suck at making OC [I tend to overpower them], I wanted it to be something different like voices of the dead and seers [like Luna in many fanfics] or maybe whispers of the fate strings.

The excuse for the lack of other banshees could be because they were seen as harbringers of death so the Ministry [and frightened, grief-stricken muggles] hunted them into hiding where they married into other families until their abilities went dormant. [Fem!Harry would come into her powers because of the Killing Curse] You could also have the few other banshees locked away in insane asylums because they went crazy from the whispers.

Master of Death

You can make her the Master of Death or not, I don't really care. Since I wanted it to be Pre-Hogwarts, the banshee thing would've been a nod to J.K Rowling on the Deathly Hallows if I never got to the Hogwarts years.

(Information taken from banshee)

* * *

Possible pairings:

NicoxFem!Harry (because I've never seen this pairing)

NicoxPercy (I love this pairing! It was canon and than it wasn't. The feels it me hard)

NicoxFem!HarryxPercy (because what the hell)

Go wild with the rest of them!

* * *

This is my first challenge.

I really liked this idea but I, unfortunately, do not have time to write it and I didn't get really far in planning it. But the plot bunny stayed in my head and refused to go away, especially when I couldn't find anything like it (there might be one but the majority of them are 'demigods go to Hogwarts' stories so I wanted to change it up a bit).

I'm throwing this idea out for anyone who wants it. PM me so I can check it out.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a page for those who expressed an interest in my challenge but were afraid that they were unable to do a Fem!Harry justice.

I did some research to see if I could find a male counterpart to the banshee but banshees are always wailing 'women'. Therefore, I figured I'd just take the characteristics of the banshee and make my own male breed.

I couldn't figure out what to call this new breed but I figured for the general species we'd call them 'Soul Screamers' (credit of the name goes to author Rachel Vincent for her 'Soul Screamer' series).

Abilities of Male!Banshee!Harry include:

Magic

Check last page.

Hand to hand combat

Check last page

Soul Perception

To see and track the souls of others, both the living and the deceased. By studying and observing the nature of one's soul, they can find weaknesses based on their observations as well as identify if they are human or not. They can sense their enemies presence, even when they are hiding, scanning to great distances.

This is what Maka Albarn can do in _Soul Eater_.

Materialisation of the Soul

Materialising one's soul and shaping it into a weapon, like soul chains or something.

Upgrade from Soul Perception.

Death Harbringer

Cannot only predict death - can identify where death had occurred and sense a person's death by 'feeling' them pass away. They also go into fugue states where they are unaware of what is happening and travel to places of death.

Possession

This is one of their weaknesses. Banshees are very vulnerable to possession, probably due to their weakened defences that allow them to connect to the supernatural network.

Whispers

A banshee's power largely manifests as the ability to hear, particularly whispers or noises in their head that only they can receive and translate. Banshees are attuned to a level of the universe nothing else is and this network broadcasts supernatural messages surrounding death. Banshees are also able to connect to this network and issue whispers of their own to broadcast their own 'messages' or communicate with other banshees. This network can be access from inexplicable sources; plucking piano strings, listening to an inactive phone or through a record player.

Master of Death

Pre-Hogwarts years so this can go either way.

* * *

Most of the information is the same as the first page. The only thing I took out was the banshee scream.

Since a banshees abilities seem to be connected to their hearing and coice, I figured the male equivalent would focus on other senses therefore the hearing and seeing.

I hope this helps out anyone who wanted to try the challenge but didn't want to do a Fem!Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jessica Jayme Bell** has accepted the challenge. Here is the first chapter:

s/11073191/1/Never-Leave-Family-Behind


End file.
